A Castle and Mentalist Fanfiction
by Mental Casketteers
Summary: This is a fanfiction written by my sister and I, with a mix of Castle and The Mentalist. It is based in D.C were Beckett took a job as a detective there while the others are back in NY. Hope you Enjoy :) Just Remember I don't own any of these shows. Please Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

Kate opened her eyes, a cool morning breeze rushed through the open window. Beckett went to close it but first turned beside her and kissed Castle on the forehead. It had been a since they moved to D.C and she knew he kissed his old home so much so she focused on comforting him. As she closed the window Castle woke up from his deep sleep, stood up.

"Coffee?"  
Beckett replied nodding her head and walked over to kiss him.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for pulling you away from everything you know"  
Castle said "I'm not going to lie, this isn't easy but I didn't move for nothing. Alexis left on her trip and it helps for you to keep my mind off things. Trust me moving was the right step for us, it will give us time to plan the wedding"

Beckett smiled at what Castle said she knew she wouldn't have moved without him.  
"I'm glad you're here with me, thanks for being supportive"  
"Well I am a supportive kinda guy"  
Beckett laughed and punched him in the arm "Yeah okay how supportive are you about me having a shower alone"  
Castle grinned "Do I have to support everything you do?"  
Beckett put her coffee down and walked towards the bathroom "Hurry up or I'll be late"  
Castle rushed after her seeming a little too excited.

* * *

They soon arrived at the precinct; even though they moved there a few days earlier today was her first day at the job.

Castle hurried after her "Remember to say I'm your partner and you can't work without me, maybe use the turner and hooch comparison"  
Beckett giggled "Everything will be fine they told me they would allow me some privileges since they wanted me for the job than anyone else"

Although Beckett reassured Castle he still wasn't so sure.  
Becket noticed his body language. "Just leave it with me I'll handle it they won't say no, I can be very convincing" she winked.  
"Do you want to undo a few more buttons"  
Beckett laughs and undoes a few more flashing back to one time he told her to do this once before when they were undercover. She bit her lip from slipping into a cheeky smile as she thought of it. Kate told Castle to sit on a chair and wait next to the office while she had a chat to her new boss.

Beckett knocked on the door nervously and her new boss; a tall man with short brown her, opened the door greeting her with a kind smile. She walked in and they had a brief conversation on first day advice and rules. When they had finished he asked if she had any questions or inquires. An anxious look fell on her face as she began to explain the situation deciding not to tell him about the turner and hooch comparison.

After what she had said the boss thought for a while considering whether or not he would allow Castle to join Beckett on future cases. He thought for a moment then asked if Castle was there and he told her he would like to meet him. She replied with a yes and told him Castle was right outside. As they walked out to call Castle, he placed the magazine he was reading on the side table, this bumped into a vase and caused it to rock and fall off the table but with a quick swift move Castle caught it and shot a worried smile at the boss who was watching him hopelessly. He asked Kate if it was okay to have a moment alone with Castle and as he's the boss she was unable to object.

A terrified Richard walked in the boss's office; they talked about cases and responsibilities but mostly about him and Beckett.  
"Kate has informed me that you have an intimate relationship but you are able to keep it fully professional while working, I trust she is right about this and I would like to welcome you to the team"  
Castle was filled with joy, thanked the boss and shook his hand but something inside his head told him new place, new team no more Espo and Ryan. The thought dwelled on him for a while but he was please he had the company of Beckett, that was all he needed.  
"So will this team trust me with a gun"  
The boss laughed "I'll see what I can do".

Castle walked out excitedly as he told Beckett the news. She was just as happy and she thanked her new boss with a hand shake.  
The boss then said "Now that we're done with the talking let's get onto the case".

The partners in crime or the partners in solving crime followed the boss into a room with a large whiteboard similar to the one back in New York. The whiteboard showed potential suspects, the victim and the connections between them. In the room was two people who they thought were both agents; one male and one female introducing themselves as Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon. Teresa was an agent and Patrick was her partner; an intelligent guy with obvious good looks and immediately both Castle and Beckett knew why the boss allowed her to have her partner seeing as Detective Lisbon worked so well with Patrick. Lisbon filed Beckett in with the case while Castle watched Jane's hands as he repeatedly made a card disappear and reappear. Jane noticed Castle was watching him and he smile showing Castle how to perform the trick. The two men were absorbed in teaching and learning the trick that they didn't notice the detectives staring at them with their arms crossed and raised eyebrows.

Soon both men looked up only to notice this saying "Sorry what did we miss"  
The two girls sighed "Okay so the victim is this young woman here, her name is Jessica Royston, she was found dead in her closet, she has a gunshot wound in the left arm but is not cause of death because she has rope marks around her neck showing she was strangled"  
They two men stared at the board listening intently.

* * *

Back in New York Ryan and Esposito were discussing their case with Gates. This was the first time since Castle and Beckett left and they weren't that happy about it. Jenny walked into the room holding Ryan's phone "Put it on speaker you'll want to hear this".  
Ryan did as his pregnant wife told him knowing that if he didn't she would go all hormone crazy on him. On the phone were Castle and Beckett.  
"Hey guys! How are you?"  
Ryan and Esposito were so happy to hear their old colleges' voices.  
"We're alright how about you, how's D.C?"  
Castle and Beckett replied telling them they were good too but it's not the same without all of them, Castle even mentioned Gates as he was still trying to get on her good side for some odd reason. Beckett asked about Lanie and the others called her to come. Within 10 minutes Lanie arrived at the precinct and was talking to Beckett  
"Hey girl where you at?"  
"Haha Hey Lanie I'm at the new job how's everything without me?"  
"It's alright I'll survive the boys however i'm not so sure, how about you how's your fiancé?"  
Beckett smiled "We're both great and miss you all, anyway we have to go we got a case, Bye!"  
"Okay Seeya girl don't have too much fun without me"


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2**  
**Thank you to all the people that have read our story we really appreciate it! :) **

* * *

In D.C Castle and Beckett stood eyeing the murdered woman lying on the table in the morgue. Jane had walked to another table containing the clothes and was examining them. Lisbon stood outside of the room impatiently deciding she would go back to the precinct where she would be of some use. They were told the victim died at 10pm, Patrick noticed a movie ticket in the victims pocket put on a clear glove and picked the ticket up. Observing the ticket Jane noticed that the end of the movie ticket was not ripped off yet and the movie was at 9 o-clock meaning she never made it to the movie. Jane told Beckett and Castle what he had found. Castle was surprised at his attention to detail "Wow your good Beckett wouldn't of figured that out"  
Beckett made a shocked face with a hint of a smile "Maybe if I walked to the table first I would have"  
Patrick looked at the two, he felt a similarity between their relationship and he and Lisbon's even though they weren't an 'item'.

* * *

Back at the precinct Lisbon paced up and down in front of the whiteboard she glanced at the suspects pictures now and then thinking of which she would interview first. Her phone rang and she answered it "Lisbon"  
It was Jane on the other line calling to tell her about the movie ticket. She made a mental note and told him to meet her at the cinema where the victim went to.

Lisbon arrived at the cinema only to find Jane already walking around. She snuck up behind him but with his back turned.  
"Lisbon you know I'm too good at this game" he turned around and smiled at her.  
Both walked up to the guy selling tickets and Lisbon held her badge up and asked to see the manager. They entered the room where the manager was sitting typing something on his laptop.  
"Hi I'm agent Lisbon with the FBI I was wondering if we could take a look at the security tape from Thursday at around 8 to 10pm"  
The manager told them that the tapes are in a filing cabinet to the right and he gave them a small silver key. Jane opened the filing cabinet containing a bunch of tapes, he looked at the dates and found Thursday's tape. The manager allowed them to use his laptop to play the tapes and they fast forwarded the tape to 8 o'clock. They watched until the victim; Jessica walked into the cinema. She purchased the ticket at around 8:30 and stood looking around, meaning she was waiting for someone. At 9 o'clock she checked her phone and left the movies running off quickly. They walked out of the room and noticed a guy serving the popcorn from the security video. They asked him if he had seen Jessica before holding a picture of her up. He took a good look at the picture and tried to recall where he had seen this girl before.  
"Yes, she came to the movies few days ago but she didn't even buy any popcorn"  
Jane was convinced he didn't know anything so he and Lisbon continued looking around the cinema.

* * *

Beckett sat in a chair in the interrogation room talking to a suspect as Castle stood on the other side of the mirror watching. He missed this since they moved and was glad it hadn't changed.  
"So where were you at 10 o'clock on Thursday night?"  
"I was at home watching T.V"  
"Can anyone confirm that?"  
"Um no but my security cameras can"  
"Okay we will get a copy of those as soon as possible"  
"What exactly are your connections with the victim"  
"We've been friends since college"  
"And you two never had any issues or problems"  
"No!"  
"Are you sure because that doesn't sound too convincing"  
"We had no problems, Okay!"  
"Okay I think I've heard enough"

Beckett walked out of the room to talk to the others. "We need that security footage now. Something tells me there is more to this guy" The team agreed and got to it as soon as possible.

* * *

Jane and Lisbon arrived at the precinct after their trip to the cinema. They had found what was believed to be the victim's bracelet on the cinema floor.  
Jane said "So the victim went to the movie theatre to meet someone, took a quick look at her phone and she's gone just like that. In the process of running she seemed to have dropped her bracelet, if she had the time she would've pick it up but she rushed out forgetting about it"  
Beckett agreed "Okay so do we have her phone we can trace who she called that night"  
"That's the problem, her phone wasn't found with the body my guess is it's with the killer".

* * *

Back in New York Esposito and Ryan sat at work going through the files for their case. Ryan's wife Jenny was there too, as she was pregnant and not working at the time she never wanted to leave and no one wanted to force her. All of a sudden Jenny began to feel pains in her stomach she told Ryan to get her to the hospital,  
"Now!" she shouted.  
They hurried to the elevator and were soon outside. Ryan signalled to a cab and handed the driver the money "My wife's in labour get us to the nearest hospital".

* * *

At the hospital they were surprised to hear that Jenny's panic attack was false labour.  
"Braxton Hicks contractions" said the doctor.  
Jenny walked out of the room sadly she had been excited that baby was finally coming and was eager to see if it was to be a boy or a girl since her and Ryan wanted it to be a surprise.  
Ryan hugged Jenny "It's okay the time will come"  
Jenny knew he was right but was still upset.  
Esposito arrived at the hospital quite worried "Is everything okay?"  
Ryan smiled "Aw Uncle Esposito was worried"  
Jenny laughed at Ryan's comment and told him about the Braxton Hicks situation.  
Esposito hugged Jenny "The baby's coming soon I know it".

* * *

Jane watched the security tape from the suspect Beckett interviewed.  
Beckett watched saying "See, he's got an alibi"  
The others were convinced of what Beckett said, but Jane watched the tape with a close eye.  
"He's got an alibi for about 5 minutes" Jane said.  
The other s were confused "What do you mean"  
Jane continued "On this angle you aren't able to see the T.V but the reflection of it is on the vase"  
"Jane where are you going with this" Lisbon questioned.  
"If you watch the vase the T.V programme goes on but at around 5 minutes there is a flicker and the programme is the same as it was when the footage started. This guy did sit and watch T.V for five minutes but tampered with the footage to replay it until the death, this is our killer".

* * *

Beckett and Lisbon walked side by side with guns in hand to the killer's apartment. Busting down the door they found the apartment to be empty. Lisbon looked out the window and saw him in his blue shiny car drive off.  
"Beckett he's out!"  
The two ran down the stairs and outside chasing the blue lesabre. They knew they wouldn't carry on much longer so they recorded the number plate and called for backup. Police cars speed down the road with their red and blue lights flickering.

All were back at the precinct including the killer who was handcuffed and walking with a buff policeman.  
"Good job Patrick, you worked this all out" said Castle  
"Thanks, but have you mastered the trick yet?"  
"I'll get to that someday".

* * *

**So what do you think of chapter 2? **  
**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter is more on Jane and Lisbon, Don't worry Castle fans there is plenty more of Caskett to come. Hope you Enjoy :) **

* * *

Lisbon was standing in the kitchen of her hotel making coffee before heading to the precinct. Ever since they caught Red John and moved to D.C she still felt as if there was something missing.

When Lisbon arrived at the precinct she found Beckett sitting in the break room alone and decided this would be a perfect time to get to know her. She sat down beside her.  
"Hey Beckett, where's Castle?"  
"Hey, he's at home writing I thought I'd leave him alone to think for a while. Where's Jane?"  
"I don't know I guess he's at his hotel"  
"Oh I'm sorry I thought there was something going on between you two"  
"Me and Jane, No we're just partners"  
"Yeah I used to say that about me and Castle"  
"We aren't like you two its nothing more than work" said Lisbon unconvincingly, she wasn't sure she believed herself.  
Jane knocked on the door. Lisbon was all most worried he'd heard what she just said she wondered why she was but just tried to act normal.

"So what's the case?"  
"A guy was found in his apartment dead last night, shot through the chest and head"  
"Interesting, Hey Lisbon I know this is off topic but do you know a shipping place, I'm getting my couch moved here"  
"Jane, why don't you just buy a new couch?"  
"I like that couch it's the best way for me to think clearly."  
"We can buy a couch just like it here"  
"I don't think so it's a very old couch"  
"Fine. I'll look it up and try to find a shipping place but you better share that couch with me."  
"Only if you make the tea."

* * *

At the apartment Castle sat going through notes trying to find ideas for his book. He looked through his phone and found a picture of Alexis. He missed his daughter and wished she wasn't so far away with no phone reception and no him so he dialed her number just to hear her voice mail.

"Hi this is Alexis; please leave a message after my dad makes a beeping sound"

He laughed, and continued to flick through the pictures on his phone. There was a photo of him and Beckett causing his face to turn into a slight smile. He picked up his keys to leave. If he was going to write this book he was going to need to follow his muse.

* * *

Beckett stayed in the room while Jane and Lisbon walked out. She almost felt like a fan of a show, shipping them two. She shook her head and got back to work, looking closely at the white board.

Jane and Lisbon arrived at the crime scene.  
"I just don't want the couch to be shoved into a random plane; I mean you can't trust some shipping company you clicked on first".  
"Jane it's a couch I'm sure it'll survive, it's not like this victim died being shipped somewhere."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"It seems this person went for a deadly ride, we found a shipping box large enough to fit the victim containing traces of his blood." said another detective.  
"Jane how did you do that?"  
"Unlikely coincidence."  
"Okay so has anyone interviewed the family do they know anyone who could've done this?"  
"They're pretty shaken up about the whole thing no one has spoken to them yet"  
"Okay" said Lisbon walking off "come on Jane."

They drove to the victim's family's house and knocked on the door. An old lady answered the door with a worried face.

"Hello Mrs Dawson? I'm agent Lisbon, this is Patrick Jane and we're from the Federal Biro of Investigation. We were wondering if you could answer a few questions for us."  
"Of course, come in."  
They walked in and Jane looked around curiously.  
"Take a seat. Honey the F.B.I are here! Would you two like some tea?"  
"Tea would be lovely Mrs Dawson"  
A man who seemed around the same age as the lady walked down the stairs glumly.  
"Good morning Mr Dawson I'm agent Lisbon and this is Patrick Jane."  
The man glanced at them quickly before running for it. Lisbon took immediate action chasing after him while Jane watched for a minute before walking around the room examining pictures and items. The old lady watched him.  
"Why is he running?"  
"I'm sorry what?"  
"Why is he running? It's not like he did it,"  
"I don't know why you're asking me. I'm sure he didn't do it; I wouldn't know why he's running. Why aren't you going after him?"  
"Oh sorry am I in the way of an escape?"  
"What? No I was just."  
"The bags are beside the stairs aren't they? You were going to make a run for it while he took the heat. Why would you let him take the blame?  
"I'm not letting him take the blame for anything. Wha what are you talking about?"  
"That high squeaky tone and pausing indicates your lying to me, I know you know what I'm talking about. I just don't understand why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why you would murder your own son."  
"How dare you accuse me of murder, I would never touch my son."  
"And yet there it is that high squeaky tone. I'm told if you admit to it its less years in jail."  
"I don't need to admit to anything."  
"So you're saying you did it you just don't want to admit it?"  
Lisbon came back into the room grabbing the old man who was now handcuffed.  
"Don't take him she's the one you want," said Jane pointing to the mother.

* * *

Later that day they had interviewed the mother and received a confession, Castle and Beckett decided to go home. Jane and Lisbon stayed behind waiting for Jane's couch to arrive.  
"Jane can I talk to you about something?"  
"Anything for you Lisbon, what's wrong"  
"Are you okay? Ever since we caught Red John you've been acting differently, is it because you didn't get to kill him"  
Jane thought about this for a second.  
"I'm fine Lisbon; I think it's better for Red John to rot in jail knowing that we caught him. But that's not what you wanted to talk about is it?"

"Why are you still here? The only reason why we became partners was to catch Red John you've done that now."  
"I do this for you Lisbon you know you can't solve cases without me" Jane replied with a cheeky grin  
"I can't do this anymore Jane, I can't work like this"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean, I can't keep pretending like there is nothing between us"

Lisbon was taken by surprise what Jane moved closer and kissed her. His lips were soft against hers, finally she felt complete.

He pulled away as he heard the sound of the elevator. A man came in tired from carrying the couch.  
Jane saw man "Here let me help you"  
Lisbon stood their stunned.

* * *

Back at Castle and Beckett's apartment they were getting ready for bed.

"I think Jane and Lisbon are in love with each other"  
"What makes you think that"  
"Castle don't you see it? They're just like us, open your eyes for goodness sake"

* * *

After they placed the couch where Jane wanted and the man had left; Jane went up to Lisbon and kissed her again.  
"I'm sorry Lisbon for all I have put you through, I didn't mean for any of this to happen I didn't mean to hurt you and fall for you at the same time"  
"It's okay it isn't your fault Jane, I love you"  
after saying this she kissed him leading him to the couch.

* * *

The next morning Beckett and Castle arrived at the precinct finding Jane and Lisbon asleep on the couch in each other's arms.  
Lisbon slowly began to wake up.  
Beckett went up to her "Good morning did you have a good sleep?" she winked  
"Oh my God it's already morning?"  
"At least you have your clothes on"  
"Shut up"  
Beckett laughed

* * *

**So that was Chapter 3, Hope you enjoyed it. Please let us know in the reviews.  
Chapter 4 will be up soon :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait we have just been a little busy from mid-year exams etc. anyway here chapter 4 hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

He woke up. It was the middle of the night. He looked at her. So beautiful he thought. She hated how she looked with the baby bump but he didn't care. Ryan wouldn't have cared if Jenny was skinny or fat he loved his wife more than anything in the world. This would change. Soon their baby would arrive and he would love the baby as much as he loved Jenny. He didn't think he could love anyone that much before he met her. Ryan closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

It was a new day. The Sunday morning light shone highlighting the room. Castle and Beckett sat at the breakfast table sipping the usual coffee and nibbling some breakfast. It was there day off and Beckett sat looking at wedding brochures and glancing at her large diamond ring, she asked For Castles opinion on the flowers for the centre pieces, he pretended to care looking closely at the options before selecting some pink lilies.

"I asked for your opinion Castle not one you saw me write on a piece of paper earlier, and by the way I wrote that down for my bouquet not for the centre pieces."  
"Oh, I hope you think that I'm cute enough I that you'll forgive me" said castle with a doubting smile.  
"It's ok Castle, Jenny warned me the guy doesn't really get involved apart from saying I do".  
"Phew thank goodness Ryan was bad at this too ".  
"Hey at least Ryan didn't just suggest something Jenny wrote on a piece of paper. So, Do you want to get to writing the rest of your book while I go to Lisbon's, it's just that the wedding stuff is draining right now I feel like grabbing some lunch with a friend".  
"Well do you wanna get lunch together the book can wait".  
"Haha I love you Castle but I think I will try to get to know Lisbon a bit more since we will be working with her, I want to establish some kind of friendship".  
"Ok go with Lisbon; just don't miss me too much".  
"I won't castle" she said as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

Lisbon sat in her apartment alone, she wondered where Jane was while she held her phone staring at his number on her contact list, she debated whether or not to call him but she had mixed feelings and wasn't sure what she would say, hey Jane wanna get a coffee? Hey you know that kiss what did that mean? Or even hey are we going to start dating now, or are you not over your wife that got murdered? All she wanted was to be with him there and then. Knock knock, she looked at the door. Could it be Jane? She fixed her hair and rushed to the door opening it. It was Beckett.

"Hey Sorry to interrupt but I just thought we could get to know each other and spend the day together, it's just that I'm so caught up in all this wedding stuff I need a break and I could really use a friend".  
"Of course we can spend the day together, what are you planning on doing?"  
"Well do you want to go down to the Royal Diner and we'll grab some lunch?".  
"That sounds good ill grab my coat".

* * *

Alexis walked along in the rainforest, the leaves beneath her feet crunched as her boots touched the rainforest floor. It had been weeks since she arrived in the amazon and although she was away from civilisation she was enjoying the forest and its peace. Alexis stopped for a while and sat down on a nearby rock, she pulled out her water bottle taking sips and short breaths before pulling out a picture from her pocket of her and her dad. She sighed wishing she could at least hear his voice. She missed him so much and they had never been so far away from each other. She wished she could just call him but as there was no phone reception she was unable to do so. Tipping the last remains of the water in her dry mouth she remembered when he dropped her off at the airport. She didn't know back then how much she would miss her dad and even though she loved the amazon she was feeling homesick. Nevertheless she carried on her journey walking toward the hut she'd been staying in, made of bamboo it was a strong small structure accompanying many other huts in which her classmates lived in. Alexis shared hers with her friend Jenna, who was a nice young girl with fairly short blonde her and pretty facial features, she smiled warmly at Alexis as she approached the site.

"Hey Jenna".  
"Hey how was your walk? Did you spot any of those toucans we saw yesterday?".  
"Hardly, I saw one flying off but that's it."  
"That's too bad we'll check it out later and see if any of them came back."  
"Yeah but oh, I did see a tree frog and I got a picture."  
"Cool, but come on let's get some lunch with the others, I'm starving."  
"Me too that walk really took it all out of me".

* * *

"I will take the chicken salad, and water thanks."  
"Hmm I think I'll have what she's having but with an ice tea please."  
"I can't believe Castle said pink lilies just because you wrote it down, when I get married the fiancé better participate."  
"Hahaha good luck my friends husband was just the same as castle before they got married, I'm just lucky Castle pretended to get involved."  
"Well I guess all guys are the same when it comes to that stuff."  
"So speaking of relationships how's Jane?"  
"Wh-what, pshhh why would I care about Jane?" She said in an unconvincing voice.  
"Lisbon I'm not stupid, you two were caught at precinct, on Jane's couch."  
"Okay I admit that but nothing happened I swear, Janes couch arrived and we fell asleep."  
"You fell asleep?."  
"Yes, maybe well Okay we kissed but that's it um we kissed and his couch arrived and we sat down and fell asleep that is exactly what happened."  
"You guys kissed! How was it?"  
"It doesn't even matter because nothing is going to happen with us, he hasn't even called or anything."  
"It was the best kiss you've ever had wasn't it."  
"Wh-what no, it was like any other kiss you know he pushed back my hair,  
tucked it behind my ear and he um he lifted my chin with his soft delicate fingers and gently pressed his lips against mine at first but then he grabbed my waist and the kiss intensified and became really passionate before slowing down like it was at the start and he um he pulled away looking into my eyes with that glowing smile of his" said Lisbon in a dreamy voice.  
"Wow your right that's an average kiss" said Beckett in a sarcastic voice  
"How can you deny your feelings when you describe a kiss like that" She said chewing and her lettuce.  
"It doesn't matter how I feel anyway because he doesn't feel the same way."  
"I'm sorry you just said he kissed you, if anything he feels the same way."  
"I don't know, I mean he had a wife and kid Beckett, he had the perfect life before Red John and way before he met me."  
"But that's over now, you caught Red John and you can't change the past for him, you can't change what happened to his wife Lisbon, you both need to move on or you'll be stuck in the past, my mother's killer is somewhere out there right now and I will never forget that, I think about it all the time and I will have to live with that but Jane, his wife and kids killer was caught, he is in jail now and nothing's going to change that, you both need to move to the next chapter of your life before your stuck in a place where the crime was solved and justice was served, that chapter is over Teresa don't drag it on."

* * *

Jane lay in his bed looking up at the wall. His thoughts were jumbled as he thought about Lisbon his wife and his kid. He missed his family so much but he knew what had happened was over and it was time to move on. Lisbon. Could he love her? He didn't know. He knew he had feelings for her though - whatever feelings they were - Did he love her the way he loved his wife? He wasn't sure of that either. Jane wondered what it would be like to kiss Lisbon again. He closed his eyes imagining it - being with her - There was not a case Jane couldn't crack this was his own life struggles. Patrick stood up, grabbed his coat and left.

Jane whistled and called "Taxi!"

He handed the driver money and told him the destination. He knew where he was going and his mind was clearer now he thought about Lisbon and he was almost certain what he was going to do. The cab door opened up and Jane stepped out thanking the driver. He walked over to a flower stand and bought a bouquet of gardenias and roses. He strode across the road and down the street where many apartments stood however he opened the gate to a cemetery. He memorised the way walking down the path turning left and right until he reached two grave stones reading Angela Ruskin Jane and Charlotte Anne Jane. He pulled out two roses and threw one on each grave stone before scattering the gardenias around them. Patrick sat down and stared for a moment before shedding some precious tears. He wiped them away with his fingers before standing and walking away glancing back one more time.

"Goodbye Angela, good bye Charlotte I love you".

* * *

So.. what did you think?  
Please Review :)


End file.
